Your Wings Are Like The Sun To Me
by awarinside
Summary: Ces OS se passent dans un monde où les anges et les humains cohabitent dans la paix. Dean est un humain, et Castiel un néphilim: un mi-humain, mi-ange. Overdose de fluff, rien de bien méchant.
1. Chapter 1: Your Wings Are Like The Sun

Bonsoiiiiiir ! Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier les personnes m'ayant follow ou encore mit en favoris mes histoires et bien évidement ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter !

Je préviens tout de suite, ce texte un petit (vraiment tout petit) drabble que je voulais tout de même partager !

**Disclaimer****: Rien ne m'appartient !**

**Remerciement****:**** Concernant les guests, je vous répond ici: donc, merci à Drayy, Elena ainsi qu'au commentaire anonyme pour votre soutient !**

**Tags****: AU; kid!Dean &amp; Castiel; fluff**

**.**

**. **

_**Your Wings Are Like The Sun To Me**_

**.**

**.**

Alors que Dean se dirigeait vers le parc dans l'espoir de rejoindre Cas, il se retrouva seul à attendre. Son ami n'était pas encore arrivé, et cela était très bizarre pour le jeune garçon: Cas n'était jamais en retard. Le petit brun avait même souvent de l'avance par rapport au garçon au yeux de jade. Du haut de ses 6 ans, Dean ne savait pas trop quoi penser, peut-être que Castiel était tombé malade ? Il avait entendu que les néphilim enfant avait une santé plus fragile...

Il décida de s'asseoir sur une des balançoire du parc, pour passer le temps. Quitte à attendre, autant commencer à jouer un peu. Il se dit que lorsque Sammy serait un peu plus grand, il l'emmènerait ici avec lui. Pendant que ses pensées dérivaient, il n'avait pas reconnu la silhouette qui s'approchait de sa balançoire.

''Dean...''

La petite voix le fit sursauter, il tomba presque de son perchoir. Il se retourna et tomba sur deux lagons bleus, légèrement humides. Il lui fallut moins de quelques secondes pour reconnaître le petit garçon qui s'adressait à lui.

''Cas ! J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas ! Tu n'es pas malade, au moins ?''

''Non... Je... Désolé du retard.''

Puis le petit brun se mordit la lèvre violemment, alors que ses yeux se trempaient un peu plus. Évidemment cela n'échappa pas à Dean.

''Cas, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?''

Le garçon aux yeux céruléens hoqueta, et hocha la tête avant de se retourner, montrant son dos à Dean. Puis soudainement, ce dernier fut encerclé de plumes noires et bleues. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel lui montrait ses ailes, mais à chaque fois, le châtain en était bouleversé. Elles étaient vraiment belles. Elles étaient encore un peu petites, mais Cas lui avait dit qu'elles grandiraient en même temps que lui.

Alors qu'il laissait son regard vagabonder de plumes en plumes, il trouva une tâche. Elle n'était pas de la couleur des ailes, elle était rouge et empiétait sur les plumes bleues foncées des extrémités. Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, et doucement se déplaça pour faire face à son ami.

''Comment tu as fais ça ?''

Le brun essuya les petites larmes qui perlaient dans ses yeux, et honteux, baissa la tête.

''Je suis tombé, en venant.''

''Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas rentré, idiot ! Ça doit faire vachement mal !''

''C'est le dernier jour avant que tu partes pour les vacances ! Je voulais te voir...''

Le petit brun renifla, les yeux se trempant de larmes et le regard fuyant. Dean se sentit bête de lui avoir crié dessus. Lui aussi voulait passer cette dernière journée avec Cas. Il s'avança de Castiel et prit ses petites mains dans les siennes. Puis il se pencha, embrassant la joue humide et pâle. Cas parut surprit une seconde, mais la douleur dans ses yeux disparue bien vite, remplacée par un sourire éclatant.

Satisfait de lui-même, Dean lui lâcha une main, gardant l'autre dans la sienne.

''Viens, on va chez moi si tu veux. Maman pourra te soigner et en plus, il y a de la tarte pour le goûter !''

Face à l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami, Cas ne put qu'acquiescer, la douleur beaucoup plus supportable quand Dean était avec lui.


	2. Chapter 2: Flying Around You

Bonsoir, je sais que j'avais dit que cet OS resterait sans suite mais comme je suis extrêmement déçue de la série en ce moment, j'ai décidé qu'écrire du fluff me ferait plus de bien. Donc, pour ceux intéressés ce petit texte sera le second d'un recueil de drabbles où l'on verra évoluer la relation Dean/Cas au fur et à mesure des années.

**Disclaimer****: Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'histoire.**

**Remerciements****:**** Un grand merci pour votre support et vos réactions sur mes textes précédents. En espérant que cette série vous plaira tout autant.**

**Tags: kid!fic; nephilim!cas; fluff; Mary Winchester is awesome**

PS: Pour ceux/celles d'entre vous parlant anglais, j'ai posté un HighSchool!AU, si ça vous intéresse :)

.

.

_**Flying Around You**_

.

.

Ils avaient chacun sept ans. Et pour eux, le monde était quelque chose d'indéfinissable, quelque chose de vaste qu'il fallait absolument explorer.

Cas le pouvait. Cas du haut de ses sept ans, savait qu'avec ses ailes il pouvait parcourir un très long chemin en très peu de temps. Dean le savait aussi.

Dean de son côté, voyait son meilleur ami apprendre à voler. Apprendre à arpenter le monde de ses ailes - qui comme il lui avait dit - grandissaient en même temps que lui. Mais Dean savait aussi que lui-même n'avait pas d'ailes. Qu'un jour Cas serait grand et fort, qu'il arriverait à traverser des distances incroyables d'un simple coup d'ailes.

Et Dean serait laissé derrière. Le petit garçon aux nombreuses tâches de rousseurs en était attristé. Plus Castiel progressait, plus Dean pouvait sentir comme un fossé se créer entre eux. Il détestait cela. Mais il ne pouvait pas freiner Cas. Cas qui lui parlait tous les jours de combien il aimait voler, de comment il pourrait enfin voir le monde, ce monde dont ils avaient tous deux discuté. Ensemble.

Dean du haut de ses sept ans, alerta sa mère lorsqu'il ne mangea pas entièrement sa tarte aux pommes. Elle avait repéré que son fils aîné n'avait pas été dans son assiette depuis quelques temps, elle ne voulait pas le forcer à lui parler mais elle commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

''Hey, mon coeur, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' demanda-t-elle, regardant Dean qui ne voulait pas relever la tête de la table. Même le petit Sammy était devenu silencieux à l'entente de la question de sa mère.

''Rien, je n'ai pas faim.'' finit par répondre l'enfant, ne relevant toujours pas la tête.

''Dean, c'est de la tarte aux pommes. Tu ne refuses jamais de la tarte.'' dit-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle ne sût jamais si cela avait marché mais son fils avait au moins relevé le regard. ''Dis moi Dean.'' continua-t-elle, son ton léger et affectueux.

''Cas va partir.''

La phrase avait semblé brisé quelque chose chez Dean, ses yeux devenaient rouges et ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement. Mary connaissait bien les Novak, et elle était sûre qu'ils n'avaient jamais parlé de déménager.

''Comment ça ?''

''Cas a - il a -'' Dean renifla légèrement, essayant tant bien que mal de combattre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, ''il a des ailes et il va partir voir le monde et moi j'en n'ai pas et il va me laisser et il aime beaucoup la mer et les montagnes et il veut les voir alors je peux pas lui dire que je veux pas qu'il parte sans moi et -'' l'enfant ne se laissait même pas le temps de respirer. Mary l'enveloppa dans ses bras pour l'arrêter, pour le consoler.

Le petit garçon s'accrocha très fort à ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Peut-être pour se calmer, peut-être pour se cacher. Mary n'en savait rien, en revanche elle savait que son fils avait besoin d'elle.

''Doucement, Dean, ça va aller.'', elle le berça tranquillement, le pressant contre elle. Après un temps, elle releva délicatement la tête de son fils; plantant son regard bleu dans celui vert clair de Dean. ''Mon coeur, tu lui en as parlé ?''

Dean hocha négativement de la tête, les yeux encore humides.

''Dean, écoute moi. Cas est ton meilleur ami, non ?'', son fils la regarda d'une drôle de manière, cela la fit sourire.

''Bien sûr'', confident, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Mary lui posait la question.

''Donc si je pose la question à Cas, il me répondra la même chose, tu ne penses pas ?'', Dean hocha positivement de la tête cette fois. ''Alors pourquoi penses-tu qu'il partirait sans toi ?''

''Je sais pas…'', penaud.

Mary réfléchit quelques instants. Elle était persuadée que Cas ne partira jamais sans Dean, ou sans le prévenir du moins. De plus, elle n'aimait pas voir son fils dans cet état. Lorsque l'idée lui vint, elle l'a proposa immédiatement à son fils aîné.

''Et si tu allais jouer chez Cas ? Comme ça tu pourras aller lui poser la question, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?''

Dean se recroquevilla contre elle, ne souhaitant pas affronter ses peurs et son meilleur ami.

''Aller,'' inssista-t-elle, ''je vais appeler sa mère pour la prévenir.'' Elle embrassa le front de Dean, puis doucement se leva pour prendre le téléphone. Il ne fallut pas plus que quelques salutations de bonne figure avant que Naomi n'accepte.

Dean enfilait lentement ses chaussures, préférant gagner un maximum de temps. Avant de partir vers la maison d'en face, il se tourna une dernière fois vers sa mère:

''Et s'il veut partir sans moi, maman… ?''

''Tu devras respecter sa décision, chérie. Mais ça vaut le coup de lui demander son avis, non ?''

''Oui.'' plongeant ses petites mains dans son gilet. Il souffla un coup pour se donner du courage. ''A tout à l'heure !'' avant de s'en aller en courant.

Mary l'observa jusqu'à ce que Naomi lui ouvre la porte. _Bonne chance, _pria-t-elle.

De son côté, Dean préféra jouer avec Cas avant d'aborder le sujet. A chaque fois qu'il voulait enfin lui demander, il se rétractait. La peur de perdre son meilleur ami beaucoup trop forte pour délier sa langue. Puis, alors qu'il se faisait tard et que Dean savait qu'il allait devoir rentrer bientôt, il prit la petite main de Cas dans la sienne.

Cas releva les yeux de son livre sur les abeilles, regardant de ses yeux bleus le visage de Dean.

''Dean, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?''

Et Dean du haut de ses sept ans savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas se cacher de son meilleur ami.

''Tu sais comme j'ai peur des avions ?''

Cas hocha la tête.

''Et lorsque - lorsque tu voles ça fait un peu pareil, non ?''

Cas sembla chercher les bons mots, scrutant un point invisible sur le sol.

''Je pense. Mais ça reste un peu différent.''

Les ailes de Cas n'étaient pas encore visible, mais Dean était prêt à parier que Cas les regardait lorsque le néphilim tourna légèrement sa tête vers le côté de son propre dos.

''Et tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait parlé… Sur le monde et - et qu'on devait partir l'explorer… Ensemble.'' reprit-il, insistant sur le dernier mot. Cas ne le quitta pas des yeux tout le temps qu'il prit la parole, il hochait la tête en accord avec les éléments que Dean lui donnait. Avec Cas qui le regardait si sérieusement et le fin sourire sur les lèvres du néphilim à la simple idée de partir explorer le monde, Dean se sentit assez confident pour continuer sur sa lancée. ''Mais toi tu as des ailes et moi non. Et je sais que tu vas apprendre à voler très vite et très haut et moi - moi j'ai peur de voler alors est-ce que… Est-ce que tu vas partir sans moi ?'' les yeux plantés dans ceux de Cas.

Cas eut comme un mouvement de recul. Ses grand yeux écartés, sa tête penchée sur le côté. Il regardait Dean comme s'il venait de lui parler dans une langue étrangère.

''Non,'' il répondit simplement. Comme une évidence. Comme si Dean n'avait pas passé une semaine à se morfondre sur l'idée de perdre son meilleur ami, l'idée d'être abandonné. ''Si je m'en vais seul, avec qui je partagerai ses moments. En quoi ça serait, selon tes mots, ''génial''", mimant des guillemets, ''de partir sans toi ?'', dit-il, son ton aussi solennel que possible. ''Je n'ai jamais pensé à partir sans toi, Dean.''

Dean adorait son meilleur ami. C'était le meilleur de tout les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et c'était vrai, Cas trouvait toujours les mots justes.

Ils avaient toujours les miens liées, puis Cas la serra plus fort intimant Dean à se lever.

''Par contre, si tu es d'accord, je peux essayer de voler avec toi.''

Dean se sentit paniqué à l'idée de voler. Il avait prit l'avion une fois avec ses parents, il se souvenait de la sensation, des turbulences et de comment il avait finit malade pendant la moitié du trajet.

''Cas, j'ai vraiment trop peur.''

''Si tu te tiens très fort et que je te tiens très fort, tu ne pourras pas tomber Dean.'' sourire chaleureux au coin des lèvres.

Dean sembla hésiter encore quelques secondes, avant de finalement reprendre sa main. Cas lui offrit un vrai sourire cette fois, avant de presser Dean contre lui. Dean serra Cas très fort - sûrement trop fort -, passant ses bras autour de la taille du nephilim; faisant très attention de ne pas toucher ses ailes. Cas passa ses bras autour de son cou, puis Dean vit les ailes de Cas s'ouvrir et les magnifiques plumes ébènes et bleues les entourer.

Cas le serra plus fort encore et Dean sentit ses pieds décoller doucement du sol. Il pouvait sentir son coeur battre la chamade et il était sûr que Cas pouvait le sentir aussi. Mais Cas ne dit rien, ne se moqua pas. Il le serra simplement contre lui, cherchant son regard pour lui faire un sourire. Et Dean fit exactement cela, il renvoya un sourire à Cas avant de se concentrer uniquement sur son meilleur ami, ne regardant pas en bas.

''Comment tu te sens ?'' demanda Cas, ils devaient être à deux mètres du sol. La distance semblait gigantesque pour Dean mais il ne se sentait pas mal. Pas avec Cas. Jamais avec Cas.

''Bien.'' Il avait encore trop peur pour regarder autour de lui, voir la chambre et savoir qu'il était plus proche du plafond que du sol le ferait sûrement paniquer.

Cas les fit monter encore un peu avant de détendre ses ailes et de les faire atterrir tout en douceur sur le sol. Dean sentait ses genoux trembler, la sensation nouvelle et étrange. Mais il ne se sentait pas malade, ni apeuré comme avec l'expérience dans l'avion.

Cas lui souriait toujours, il desserra sa prise légèrement mais n'enleva pas complètement ses bras de Dean, comme Dean ne lâcha pas immédiatement Cas. Petit à petit les ailes disparurent, Cas dispersant sa grâce pour les cacher. Lorsqu'elles furent totalement invisibles, les deux garçons se séparèrent.

''C'était comment ?''

''Différent de l'avion.'' Cas rit, il sembla satisfait de lui-même.

''Tant mieux,'' puis replongeant son regard dans celui de Dean, ''donc tu voudras bien partir avec moi ?''.

Dean était plus qu'heureux d'acquiescer.

''Ensemble.'' il tendit la main pour clôturer le contrat, comme il avait vu les adultes faire.

Cas accepta la poignée de main, ''ensemble.''


End file.
